


Just Another Day At Boxmore

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sickfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: An overworked Professor Venomous and a overly-worried Boxman. Yes they are a couple. Yes this is a sickfic because this fandom lacks them.





	Just Another Day At Boxmore

It's was a quaint morning at Boxmore. Birds could be heard chirping and singing their morning songs. The streets we're vaguely empty of most the morning crowd, and this was Boxman's favorite time to sit at his desk, sip on a cup of coffee, and plot some evil.

Boxman really appreciate mornings like this. No hussle and bussle of the early morning hero's and villains yet, his children were all still asleep, and he was utterly delighted to be in a partnership with Professor Venomous.

He had to admit, life with the two organics around always meant something unpredictable and unexpected. Although the fighting between his child Darrell and Venomous' might as well be child, Fink. This change was nice because Boxman had felt like he seemed to be stuck in the same old routine for so long now, and he loved anything new to arise.

Although for now it was time to fall back into his morning routine, sit back, relax, and drink some coffee.

[Timeskip because why not? Let Boxman have his morning coffee in peace.]

Breakfast was, to put it mildly, chaos. Fink had started a food fight with Darrell, who of course threw food back, and it erupted from there with his other children joining in. And to put the cherry on the top of this madness, Professor Venomous was no where to be seen to stop Fink's shenanigans. Which was very unusual to Boxman because in the short time they'd lived together, the professor had always been an early riser such as himself. A plate of what he could only guess we're pancakes snapped him out of his thoughts as it flew passed him, inches away from his face.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Boxman yelled, effectively getting everyone's attention.

The damage was already done though with food everywhere to be seen but the table, he'd have to call in his cleaning robots later. Instead of punishing them however, he turned to Fink, who was giving her best 'I have done absolutely nothing wrong' face with those big cute pink eyes of her's.

"Fink, where's your Dad at? Is he up yet?" Boxman asked, putting aside any punishments for later.

"Oh! I tried to wake up the boss this morning, but he just waved me away." Fink said, a little to eager to avoid the mess caused and surrounding her.

At Fink's statement, Boxman turned and left the dinning hall. He made his way down the maze of hallways until finally he reached Professor Venomous' room. Boxman lifted his hand to knock, and stood there several seconds like that, unsure on whether he should disturb Venomous or not.

Boxman finally knocked on the door, "Uh...H-Hey PV? You awake yet?" He stuttered and waited for a response. And he waited. And waited some more, but nothing ever came. No voice, no noises from the other side, nothing.

After what seemed like hours for Boxman, and ignoring every screaming thought in his head, He decided to open the door and glance into the professor's room. All he could see however was a disheveled bed, clothing scattered around, and no Venomous in sight. Something felt off about it though. Boxman knew the professor to be kind of a neat freak. Anything out of place was off-putting. Closing the door he headed for the only other place he'd known the professor to be. Their shared lab.

Boxman arrived at the lab and spotted Professor Venomous sitting at his workbench. He was reading blueprints underneath him while working on whatever next thing he had came up with. Upon further inspection however, Boxman noticed how pale his purplish complexion was, the slight tremors that shook his whole body, barley noticable, but there, the beads of sweat that had started to accumulate on his forehead and neck, and the unevenness of his breathing.

"Hey PV! Been looking all over for ya! Are you feeling all right?" Boxman walked over to the workbench where the professor sat.

"I'm f-fine, did you need something?" Venomous said, all while averting eye contact with Boxman.

"You don't sound fine to me." Boxman edged closer and pressed his human hand to Venomous' forehead. Boxman gasped quietly feeling the heat practical radiate off the other man.

The unexpected action startled the professor, causing him to jump back in his chair. He winced in pain and closed his eyes tightly, and immediately regretted his actions as it caused his migraine headache to worse'n and his head start to spin again.

"Your burning up PV! What are you doing out of bed if your sick?" Boxman said and turned Venomous' chair toward him, forcing the professor to make eye contact with him this time.

"I'll be fine. I can work through this," Professor stated, pulling his chair back to face the workbench, "I've worked through worst before" He finished his statement.

"Hey, PV look at me. You. Need. Rest. How much do you really think your going to get done, huh? Is it really going to set you back that much if you just take a break and get some rest?" Boxman said while stubbornly crossing his arms like a ten year old who wasn't ready to lose an argument.

Venomous looked at his unfinished project, then back to Boxman, then back to his project one more, until he finally let out a sigh of defeat and pushed his chair back.

"Fine... I'm going back to bed." Venomous began to stand, but the pounding and spinning in his head caused him to loose his balance, falling to his knees and barely managing to catch himself with the workbench and chair. Before he could fall the rest of the way to the floor however, Boxman immediately grabbed ahold of his shoulders, keeping him upright.

"PV! Hey, it's okay! It's okay, I got ya!" Boxman said, his voice wavered with panic (although he'd never admit it to anyone) as he slowly helped professor back up into his chair.

"Agh! My head..!" Venomous closed his eyes in pain and brought his hand up to his head and held it tightly, as if that would help to keep the room from spinning around him.

"Alright, I'm helping you to your room, then your not going anywhere. Come on PV." Boxman said and carefully started to help Venomous to his feet, making sure to have a hold of him. (Being taller would really help boxy right now.)

Walking down the hall at a slow and steady pace the two finally made it back to the professor's room. Opening the door and leading Venomous inside, Boxman instructed him to sit down on his bed, then helping him take his knee high boots off and laying them to the side, he pulled the covers over Venomous and felt of his forehead again.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a few things for you." Boxman stated and turned to leave, but before he could leave the room he heard a low laugh from the professor.

Boxman turned back around to face the professor and could see the feverish, delusional chuckle he had given in response for some odd reason. 

"Is something funny, PV?" Box man asked, stepping closer to his bed.

"It's pointless you know. What your doing that is." Venomous asked, but it didn't sound as how he usually spoke. 

"W-what? What do you mean be that? What am I doing?" Boxman was very confused, He'd never seen the professor sick before, and most people usually weren't creepy giggly with random questions when they're sick, but Boxman supposed everyone was different.

"Why are you acting like you care about me and my health? I know you don't. I know it's gonna go away soon and your going to leave like the rest of them." Venomous said, seeming to grow sadder and sadder with each word said. Venomous had rolled over in bed facing away from Boxman. He placed a hand over his eyes and massaged his head again. "You'll leave me in the end too. I'm weak, people leave weak people."

"Ven, listen to me." Boxman began, walking back over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge and placing a hand on the professor's trembling shoulder. "I do care about you, I'm worried because I care about you, I'm helping you because I care about you, and I'm not going to leave you because I care about you. Do you get that? Your stuck with me, partners in crime remember?" Boxman said in a lighter tone while rubbing venomous back in little, calming circles.

Suddenly, and startling poor boxy, Venomous had quickly turned back over towards Boxman, wrapping his arms around him and locking them in a tight hug. All while Venomous kept his face hidden in Boxman's chest.

Before Boxman could get a word in he heard muffled cries and the uneven breathes being emitting from Venomous. "D-Dont... *hic*...don't leave p-please...please don't leave me alone..." 

Boxman was taken back by the sudden breakdown from Venomous. He'd never seen the professor so... so very sad and seemingly broken to put it simply. Boxman had always know him to be this tough guy with this cool, calm exterior who radiated confidence. He didn't realize Venomous felt this way, and it in turn made Box's heart clutch in sadness for the professor. 

"Shh, shh, it's ok Ven, I'm not going anywhere see?" Boxman cooed softly and moved to lay beside Venomous under the covers, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his shaking form.

Boxman laid there and whisper soft words of hushes and comforting things to Venomous until he could finally feel his breaths even out and the shaking die down a little. They stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to move or break the closeness of the moment. Eventually the rhythmic breathing of a fast asleep Venomous could be heard, and Boxman let out a sigh of relief knowing the professor was finally able to get some rest.

Boxman ran his fingers though Venomous' hair gently and soothingly, just enjoying the moment. This, right here, this is what Boxman wanted. Although he wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about making this happen again, but maybe eventually, venomous might come around to him.

"Sleep well Ven." Boxman whispered and kissed the professor's forhead before relaxing and falling asleep, still holding him.

{Part 2 or Nah?}

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) So I'm really sorry about how short this is. It was longer but I messed up, accidentally deleted more than half of it, and had to re-write the entire first and middle of this story. Not before a breakdown though for realizing my own stupidity. Please be nice in the comments because it's been one hell of a day.)


End file.
